On the Line
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: SONG FIC! AND TAIROA! I just put it pg for the heck of it...I hope it gets a few reviews like my other songfic "Cry" *TAIORA 4EVA*


1 On the Line  
  
By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or "On the Line" by: *Ncync, BBmac, and Mandy Moore  
  
Song: Italics  
  
Flashback: Underline  
  
Thinking: Bold  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A boy around 13-years-old ran looking for…something. He was Tai Kamiya, an average 11-year-old Digidestind whose family had a heck of a lot of money. Anyways, his friend Matt told him something that's been bugging him.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Tai was walking home with his friend Matt Ishida when Matt said, "So, is it true?" "Is what true?" Tai asked. "That you like Sora Takenouchi?" Matt asked "Sora? Well yeah, she's my best friend," Tai replied. "No, I mean like as in you LOVE her. Don't you?" Matt pushed. "OK! Maybe I do, but it doesn't matter, she doesn't like me that way," Tai snapped. Matt smiled and said, "I knew it, but bud you got to push yourself sometimes. You never do anything when you feel this way and I think you should or else somebody might get Sora first," Matt inquired. Tai sighed and said, "OK, I don't push myself with theses thing…but I REALLY do love Sora," Tai said looking at the ground. "Then tell her," Matt said. "I can't, what if it ruins our friendship?" Tai asked panically. Matt sighed then said, "True, you got it all to lose, but think about what you can gain." Tai stopped in his tracks and thought for a minute…then turned around and ran. "TAI!" Matt called as he watched his friend run off.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Tai remembered Matt's words well…and that was about a week ago. "I gotta but myself on the line," Tai whispered to himself. He then turned and went home.  
  
"Hi Tai," Kari Kamiya said as she saw her brother walk in the door. "Hi Kari," He replied then ran down to his room which was the whole basement and shut the door with a snap. Kari smiled, Matt had told her and TK what he and Tai talked about. "He's finally made up his mind…and I know what ever way he chooses…it'll be the right way," Kari said to herself then ran to the computer and joined the Digidestind4eva chat  
  
~Conversation~  
  
~Namemeanslight has joined chat~  
  
Namemeanslight: Hi, who else is here?  
  
Littlehopeboy: Hi kari, this is TK  
  
Sincerepink: Mimi here, hey kari  
  
Rockin'man: Matt here, hi squirt  
  
Goodolreiable: Hi Kari, this is Joe  
  
Knowledgemaster: Izzy, hello kari  
  
Namemeanslight: I hope Sora doesn't come  
  
Rockin'man: Why?  
  
Namemeanslight: Tai made his choice  
  
Sicerepink: What's he going to do?  
  
Namemeanslight: Don't know…but what ever it is, it'll be the right one  
  
Littlehopeboy: I guess your right and I hope he does the right thing  
  
Namemeanslight: As long as he follows his heart…it'll be the right one  
  
Namemeanslight: Gotta go, Tai wants the phone  
  
Littlehopeboy: Bye Kari, and good luck Tai  
  
Namemeanslight: No kidding  
  
~Namemeanslight has logged off~  
  
~End Coversation~  
  
Tai picked up the phone and called Sora's number. "Hello, Takenouchi residence, Sora speaking, may I help you?" "Hi Sora, this is Tai." "Oh, hi Tai, what's up?" "Well I was kinda hoping you could meet me in the park in a half an hour?" "Sure, see ya then." "Yeah, bye Sor." "Bye Tai." Tai hung up the phone then called to his mother, "I'm going out, I might not me home for about an hour OK?" "K," His mother called back. With that he ran out the door.  
  
Tai walked to his and Sora's tree in the park. It had a heart on it that said Tai&Sora 4eva August.10th,2000. HE smiled at the tree then sat down to wait…and too think. He then remembered a song he heard before…actually it was Sora's favorite song in the world. It was called "On the Line". Tai then started to sign it for no reason, just for the heck of it.  
  
I'm laying it  
  
On the line to show you  
  
I'll never let you go  
  
On the line for your love  
  
There's nothing  
  
I want more  
  
Another dead end street  
  
Another Love gone wrong  
  
Another shattered dream  
  
Always the same old song  
  
I started thinking that  
  
You'd never come along  
  
I got all this love inside  
  
That I'm sure you want tonight  
  
I'm wishing you  
  
What I'm been through  
  
To get to you  
  
I'm laying it  
  
On the line to show you  
  
I'll never let you go  
  
On the Line fore your love  
  
There's nothing  
  
I want more  
  
When you smile  
  
I can feel my heart open  
  
And I know there's nothing  
  
That I wouldn't do  
  
I'm laying it  
  
On the line this time  
  
Just to be with you  
  
After everything  
  
my hearts been through  
  
I treasure, every moment  
  
I spend with you  
  
For me to feel this way  
  
Is something new  
  
Now that it's got a hold of me  
  
It's making me believe  
  
That what  
  
We got is something  
  
Unlike any other  
  
I'm laying it  
  
On the line to show you  
  
I'll never let you go  
  
On the Line fore your love  
  
There's nothing  
  
I want more  
  
When you smile  
  
I can feel my heart open  
  
And I know there's nothing  
  
That I wouldn't do  
  
(I wouldn't do)  
  
I'm laying it  
  
On the line this time  
  
Just to be with you  
  
Oh, oh  
  
Yeah, Yeah  
  
If your thinking  
  
What your thinking  
  
Girl, all you gotta do  
  
Is say the word  
  
If you tell me  
  
What I need  
  
I can get you  
  
What your asking for  
  
When I didn't have a prayer  
  
I thought nobody cared  
  
I turned around and  
  
You were there  
  
How I've been  
  
(oh)  
  
Waiting for you  
  
(Waiting for you baby)  
  
And all I want to know  
  
(And all I want to know)  
  
On the line to show you  
  
That'll never let you go  
  
On the line for your love  
  
There's nothing  
  
I want more  
  
When you smile  
  
I can feel my heart open  
  
And I know there's nothing  
  
That I wouldn't do  
  
(nothing that I wouldn't do)  
  
I'm laying it  
  
on the line to show you  
  
Never gonna let you go  
  
(Never gonna let you go)  
  
On the line for your love  
  
There's nothing I want more  
  
1.1 When you smile  
  
I feel my heart open  
  
And I know there's nothing  
  
That I Would Not do  
  
I'm laying it  
  
On the line this time  
  
1.2 Just to be with you  
  
"I love that song," A girls voice said causing Tai to look around. "Hi Sora," He said. "Hi Tai," She said sitting down by him, "You know, you're a pretty good signer." "Thanks," Tai said feeling his cheeks go red. "So, why did you ask me to meet you here?" She asked. "Well you see, People think that I have courage but with one thing everybody knows I don't…well…put myself on the line…I guess," Tai said then looked at her. "And I wanted to prove them wrong by saying…saying…that…" Tai trailed off and Sora's eyes started to shine. "Is he going to say what I think he is?" "I wanted to say… that I love you Sora," He said barely above a whisper. "Tai…I-I Love you too," Sora replied. "You do?" Tai asked looking at her. "Yes, I really do," She replied looking into his chocolate brown eyes. They then lend into each other and shared their first kiss…but NOT their last.  
  
~Extra Course of Song I put in~  
  
I'm laying it  
  
On the line to show you  
  
I'll never let you go  
  
On the Line fore your love  
  
There's nothing  
  
I want more  
  
When you smile  
  
I can feel my heart open  
  
And I know there's nothing  
  
That I wouldn't do  
  
(I wouldn't do)  
  
I'm laying it  
  
On the line this time  
  
Just to be with you  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora Kamiya01: So what did you think? I hope it was OK. Just so you know "On the Line" is off the movie/soundtrack CALLED: On the Line Please R&R and tell me what u think of my second songfic 


End file.
